Nobility
This page describes the Nobility of Port Vittar Overview The Nobility of Port Vittar lead a charmed life, enjoying great wealth, power and status for often little effort on their own part. They are arranged in two ways: Noble houses where name and title are passed down into the offspring, and those who are awarded titles for deeds or tasks undertaken, or other less tangible reasons. Creating a Noble At the moment there is no barrier to creating a new character of the noble class. Be aware however that characters will be expected to conform to certain reasonable expectations of Nobility, and will be under tighter scrutiny as a result. They will also be expected to behave somewhat more properly IC, as overly subversive or unsuitable behavior will draw the concern of the other Nobles and one may find themselves socially ostracised, having their Title revoked or even being disinherited from their Noble House Becoming a noble Lower class Vitarii can become nobles by being adopted into a Noble House (which do not necessarily follow blood ties) or being awarded a title. Such a promotion may not necessarily include money or lands, however, and the character may have no choice but to continue living life as a commoner. Titles Among the Noble Houses, Titles are often passed to the eldest child, titles related to certain positions or jobs are usually lost when the holder dies. Under other circumstances titles can be passed to other children or individuals -or revoked- at the behest of the King. King Female: Queen. The King is the current head of state for Port Vittar, major decisions ultimately come through them with the assistence of the Council of Lords. The Monarch is expected to move out of their current home and into the Royal Palace when they are Coronated and remain there until they pass on. Prince Female: Princess The prince or princess is the current elected heir, as decided by the King or Queen at any given time. The title can be changed at a whim by the monarch. It does not hold any real power, but the promise of a monarch-to-be is usually a powerful one and they are accordingly schmoozed up to. A prince will retain any other title they hold, which can be used interchangeably. See Laws of Succession Duke Female: Duchess Dukes are the highest position held by the nobility, they are usually the patriarchs (or indeed, matriarchs) of powerful families, the heads of powerful military organisations or holders of large areas of land or space. Count Female: Countess Count is similar to Duke but on a smaller scale, often tied to specific governmental jobs or military posts. Lord Female: Lady The Title of Lord is little more than a formality, but no less a title regardless. It is given to the leaders of minor houses or to the Knight-commanders of prominent Knightly Orders. Known Noble Houses Creating a Noble House, like making a noble character, is currently not limited, simply create it and add it to the list. Alternately you can create a character part of an existing house. Current Houses House Powers House Yangrilek House Lachenhof Destroyed or Ostracised Houses House Shogaatsu House Fjällräven Some points about the Nobility The Nobility generally consider Augments and Prosthesis to be unsightly and undesirable. Between them the Nobility control about 90% of Port Vittar's wealth and economy High ranks in the Knightly Orders and Royal Navy are often held by Nobility Lower classes are generally expected to defer to and respect the Nobility